Soft
by StopTheTears
Summary: " Doux. C'était le mot qui convenait le plus à ce professeur qui m'avait littéralement retourné la tête, avec son regard, sa voix, son sourire... Parce que tout était doux chez lui. " Yaoï, Romance, UA, OOC ... KakaSasu
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : TheLifeIsOnlyMystery

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA, OOC... Lemon.. Peut-être...

Disclaimer : La totalité des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Couple : KakaSasu.

Soft.

On pouvait avec certitude me qualifier d'inconditionnel amoureux de la musique. C'était mon monde, mon credo. J'avais toujours mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, lorsque je n'étais pas en cours ou en compagnie de mes amis. Tout tournait autour de la musique, je vivais avec elle, ainsi était-elle ma seule compagne.

Mon appartement était un tombeau vide et dénué de chaleur, alors, elle qui était si douce et si envoûtante savait se faire apprécier.

La musique, c'était un moyen d'échapper au silence morbide des interminables week-ends enneigés où l'on passait plus de temps emmitoufler sous sa couette en regardant des vieux films à l'eau de rose qui étaient tout sauf romantiques, d'ignorer les questions idiotes des passants perdus dans la ville, demandant leur chemin, de me sentir moins seul que je ne l'étais déjà, de me réconforter lors des moments où désespoir partageait mon infortune...

Mais malgré cet univers taché de noir, on discernait cependant un peu de lumière. J'avais toujours été un grand solitaire, réservé, taciturne mais sans trop savoir comment, j'avais réussi à tisser deux liens dans ce lycée où se côtoyaient plus de cinq mille élèves.

Naruto Uzumaki était l'un des deux. Ce bruyant blond cherchait toujours à attirer les regards, à montrer qu'il existait. Tout le contraire de Neji Hyuga, grand brun mystérieux et discret, qui jouait avant tout un rôle de grand frère envers moi.

J'aimais bien Neji. Cet « ange gardien », comme j'aimais l'appeler, avait toujours un tendre sourire à m'offrir pour me remonter le moral, en plus de m'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux en guise de bonjour le matin.

Oui, heureusement qu'ils étaient là.

J'avais peut-être deux très bons amis, mais ce matin-là, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever pour aller en cours. Vendredi dernier, notre proviseur, Tsunade, était venue nous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de mathématiques, l'ancien ayant pris sa retraite. Il était grand temps d'ailleurs, que ce vieux Sarutobi tire sa révérence. Tsunade, c'était une femme qui s'injectait forcément des choses pas très nettes, vu la taille anormale de sa poitrine. Naruto disait souvent qu'elle pourrait nous assommer d'un seul coup avec.

Je traînais les pieds dans mon salon. J'étais prêt à partir, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Il neigeait à gros flocons dehors. C'était peut-être beau à voir mais très décourageant.

J'arrivai dix petites minutes avant que la sonnerie retentisse. C'est dans la salle de classe que je rejoignis Naruto. Neji était d'un an mon aîné, alors, on ne se voyait que pendant les interclasses.

« Alors, Sas'ke, tu t'es perdu sous ta couette ? »

Je lui jetai un regard noir en guise de réponse, et de bonjour au passage puis pris place à côté de lui sans un mot.

« J'ai entendu parler du nouveau prof de maths, c'est Sakura qui m'en a parlé. »

Sakura était sa petite amie et fût à une époque, éperdument amoureuse de moi. Je me demandai comme deux véritables piles éléctriques pouvaient se retrouver à former un couple.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Un gros, hyper gros, pire que Choji ! J'ai presque cru que c'était son père, quand elle m'en a parlé ! »

« On verra bien... » lui répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

C'était le chaos total, dans la salle. Mes camarades parlaient si fort, qu'on n'entendait plus les travaux de l'autre côté de la route.

Difficile de savoir ce que pensaient des adolescents de seize ans, lorsqu'on a l'impression de ne pas être de la même génération. J'entendais de loin un groupe de garçons se raconter leurs exploits sexuels dans des gloussements ridicules. Moi, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de petits amis... Enfin, si, mais c'était compliqué. Ma dernière, et seule relation d'ailleurs, avait été une véritable catastrophe et ça avait amplement suffi à me mettre des freins.

Tsunade entra dans la classe et sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot, le calme était revenu. Le nouveau professeur était à sa suite, il la laissa tranquillement parler et profita de ce moment pour sortir ses affaires de son cartable en cuir et de les poser sur son bureau.

« "Gros", hein, Naruto ? »

Celui-ci fit la moue en me regardant. Notre professeur était tout sauf gros. Il avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux noirs. Il avait l'air gentil... Je le détaillai, une main contre la joue, n'entendant même plus le discours de mon proviseur. J'étais hypnotisé par cette assurance qu'il dégageait, sa présence aussi. Il était beau dans sa chemise blanche et son jean noir.

« Je suis Kakashi Hatake, et je vais donc vous enseigner les mathématiques... Alors, faisons en sorte que l'année se passe sans encombres. »

Sa voix électrisa mon corps entier. Elle était si grave, si douce, si chaleureuse... Pendant toute l'heure, je ne fis que le fixer discrètement, ignorant totalement mon ami Naruto. Les maths n'avaient jamais été la matière quand laquelle j'excellais mais je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Et j'avais la nette impression qu'avec ce nouveau professeur, mes notes allaient grimper en flèche.

La journée passa mollement, et je n'avais que le prof de maths dans la tête. Naruto essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention, mais me faire sortir de ma rêverie s'était avérée être une tâche compliquée. À la sortie des cours, Neji me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Il avait toujours ce charmant sourire collé sur ses lèvres et cette manie de me décoiffer.

« Alors ce prof ? » demanda-t-il, en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Il est sympa... Et il explique bien... »

« Ne nous fait pas comme il y a deux ans, hein, Sasuke ? »

Il y a deux ans... Ma dernière année de collège. J'étais "sorti" avec Kabuto-san, l'infirmier... Ma première relation et ma première expérience sexuelle... À cette époque, je venais de perdre mes parents dans un accident, et suite à ça, mon frère avait déménagé aux États-Unis. J'étais depuis tombé entre les mains d'un tuteur qui foutait vraiment la trouille. Alors, oui, c'est vrai, avec tous ces problèmes, peut-être que Kabuto-san en avait un peu profité...

« De quoi tu parles Neji ? » déclarai-je, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, je te vois venir avec tes grands yeux qui ne peuvent rien me cacher. »

Je détournai automatiquement le regard, me concentrant sur mes chaussures qui étaient devenues tellement intéressantes. Neji me soupçonnait déjà alors que je n'avais dit que quelques mots sur notre nouveau professeur...

« Ça va, Neji, je ne suis plus un enfant... »

« Je dis ça pour toi, tu sais... Ce sont des adultes. Et tu mérites un peu mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Les jeunes de mon âge ne m'intéressaient pas. Nous n'étions pas issus du même monde, il n'y avait que le sexe qui comptait, comme si ça leur prouvait qu'ils étaient bien des hommes à toujours parler de la taille de leur machin et des positions qu'ils exploitaient avec telle ou telle fille... Ils passaient leur temps à reluquer tout ce qui pouvait, sifflant et hurlant des choses obscènes à tout va... Alors qu'avec quelqu'un de plus vieux, j'arrivai plus facilement à me libérer, à parler, à être moi-même... C'était sans doute ça qui m'avait plu chez Kabuto-san... Il était vraiment à mon écoute. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, c'était sûrement dans le seul but de m'attirer plus facilement dans ses filets... Il avait eu ce qu'il attendait de moi et il m'avait jeté comme... comme une vieille chaussette trouée. Les adultes pouvaient être aussi de parfaits salauds, mais avec Kakashi-san, ce n'était pas pareil... Et l'expliquer à Neji n'allait pas être évident.

Je quittai Neji, prétextant avoir un monticule astronomique de devoirs à faire, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, en réalité. Je jetai mes affaires en vrac dans l'entrée de mon appartement avant de me jeter sur mon lit, les bras et jambes en étoile.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au beau professeur de maths. Son regard était toujours perdu sur son livre, il ne levait quasiment jamais la tête pour nous regarder. Sa voix était calme et tellement... grave. Je frissonnai sans trop savoir pourquoi.

J'avais hâte de le revoir demain.

J'avais deux heures de maths, dès le matin, et j'en étais ravi. Seulement, ce maudit réveil avait décidé de faire grève et j'étais en retard.

Dans les couloirs, je courrai comme un dératé. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à la personne devant moi et la bousculai. Le coup était tellement inattendu que je me retrouvai à terre, sur les fesses.

« Aïe... » gémissais-je.

En relevant la tête, je me rendis compte que la personne que j'avais heurtée n'était autre que mon professeur de maths. Il me regardait légèrement surpris, mais certainement pas autant que moi.

« Dé... Désolé, Monsieur ! Je... J'ai... J'étais en retard alors... »

« Ca ne fait rien. » me coupa-t-il. « Sasuke, c'est ça ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule de bégayer puérilement comme une gamine de dix ans... Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Lorsque je la saisis, je remarquai qu'elle était brûlante, comparée à la mienne qui était glacée à cause de ma course et du froid de ce mois de Janvier. Ce contact me mit vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Nous avons cours ensemble, alors, allons-y. » me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je ne répondis pas, trop concentré sur ses lèvres. Il se racla la gorge pour me ramener à la réalité. Je réalisai que ma main était toujours contre la sienne et qu'il désirait certainement la récupérer.

Je la relâchai dans un hoquet de surprise. Décidément, il me mettait dans des états pas possible... J'étais rouge de honte et cela le fit rire doucement.

En classe, je triturai nerveusement le coin d'une feuille en regardant ma main qui avait touché celle de mon professeur. En plus d'être chaude, elle était si douce... Comme sa voix, son rire, son sourire... Tout était doux chez cet homme. J'avais été si proche de lui, pendant quelques minutes que j'avais pu sentir son parfum. Il était comme le reste. Doux. Chaud. Brûlant. Je me mis à gigoter sur ma chaise, en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais stupide. Naruto me le répétait à longueur de journée. Mais j'étais d'autant plus stupide de ressentir cette attirance pour lui... Surtout que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais alors, pas du tout. Kakashi-san devait sûrement avoir une femme et des enfants. Il était vraiment magnifique alors... Je soupirai fortement avant de me rendre compte que la sonnerie avait retenti et que mes camarades avaient déjà tous déguerpi. J'étais seul avec Kakashi qui me fixait longuement.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de ranger précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac.

« Sasuke ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Je plongeai à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, si beau, si captivant, si doux...

« Non, il n'y a rien. »

« Je t'ai entendu soupirer. Tu as des problèmes ? Je suis ton professeur, tu peux m'en parler tu sais. »

Je pensai fortement à ces sentiments si étranges qui prenaient possession de mon corps et qui me chamboulaient tant. Je n'allais pas lui dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il m'envoûtait complètement depuis qu'il était arrivé ici ? Que je buvais la moindre de ses paroles ? Ça faisait seulement deux jours, bordel. Et il me faisait déjà un effet monstre, indescriptible.

« C'est gentil mais... ça va. »

« Bon... D'accord. Tu peux y aller alors, je ne veux pas gâcher ton interclasse. »

Si j'avais pu la passer avec lui, et même la journée entière, je n'aurais franchement pas dit non... Les autres cours étaient devenus inintéressants. Je n'avais que Kakashi dans la tête.

La semaine s'écoula lentement. Vendredi, comme chaque soir après les cours, Neji me raccompagna chez moi. Il avait arrêté de me poser des questions sur Kakashi, à ma grande satisfaction. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Enfin, si, vu qu'il aimait lui aussi les hommes, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais pour Kakashi...

« Tu veux qu'on se voie, ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, tu sais Neji, je crois que je préférerais rester un peu seul... Mais si jamais je change d'avis, je t'appelle, d'accord ? »

Il accepta silencieusement. Il embrassa ma joue avant de me quitter, avec l'un de ces éternels sourires sur ses lèvres.

Nous étions Samedi, en plein milieu d'après-midi. Avec l'argent que m'envoyait mon tuteur toutes les deux semaines, je me dirigeai vers le supermarché en face de chez moi. Naruto voulait venir manger chez moi, demain soir, alors, il fallait remplir le réfrigérateur, parce que, mine de rien, Naruto mangeait vraiment énormément, sans prendre un seul kilo. Naruto était bien différent de moi. Il était grand, bien bâti, sportif, populaire... Moi, je n'étais pas très grand. Largement moins que Naruto... Je n'avais pas de muscles. Le sport était ma hantise. Et je n'avais que deux véritables amis.

« Sasuke ? »

Cette voix... Je me tendais sur place, mes doigts se resserrant sur le paquet de nouilles. Je me retournai pour croiser le regard de mon professeur de maths. Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours une chemise pendant qu'il nous faisait cours, abordait aujourd'hui un simple t-shirt moulant ses formes à merveille. Il me surplombait d'au moins deux têtes. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Kakashi-san ? Bonjour... Je... Je ne pensai pas vous voir ici... » répondis-je timidement.

« J'habite juste en face. » Il me montra du doigt le bâtiment en question. Et ô grande fût ma surprise de constater qu'on était en fait, presque voisin. Nos deux bâtiments étaient séparés par une simple ruelle qui finissait en cul-de-sac.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Eh bien... J'habite en face aussi... » Je maltraitai ce pauvre paquet de nouilles. C'était un tic que j'avais depuis des années, de tripoter tout ce que j'avais entre les doigts pour contenir mon stress.

« Vraiment ? C'est une bonne chose. » Il me souriait encore, avec douceur. Je crus fondre littéralement sur place. Mes joues revinrent cramoisies et je me dépêchai de détourner mon regard du sien. « Je te laisse, Sasuke. À bientôt. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je finis de faire mes courses, rapidement avant d'aller m'enfermer chez moi. Après avoir rangé mes achats, je m'allongeai sur le canapé, fixant le plafond sans grand intérêt. Je m'ennuyai mortellement.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici. Dans _ce_ bâtiment. Devant _cette_ porte. Ça m'avait pris comme ça, d'un coup. Je me suis retrouvé devant la porte de Kakashi. Il était vingt heures, et je me sentais encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi j'avais cogné contre _sa_ porte. Mais il était devant moi, et maintenant, je ne savais pas lui expliquer la raison de ma présence, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit en me voyant ici. Il attendait patiemment.

« Je... hm... Je m'ennuyai un peu chez moi, alors, je... Je suis venu vous voir comme vous m'avez dit que... que vous habitiez là... »

Il souriait. Moi, je me mordais les lèvres, n'osant pas soutenir son regard. Il se poussa un peu.

« Entre. » me dit-il.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je peux m'en aller vous savez, il est vingt heures et- »

« Non, reste. Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et me demanda si je souhaitais quelque chose à boire. Je le laissai décider pour moi. Je remarquai les cartons dispatchés un peu partout dans son appartement. Il revint avec deux tasses de thé et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de moi, me souriant de nouveau. Je rougissais sans m'en apercevoir. Qu'il était dur de se contrôler en face d'un homme aussi séduisant...

« Depuis ce matin, je range mes affaires, alors, ta visite tombe très bien. Ça me permet de me reposer un peu. »

« Vous n'êtes pas de Tokyo ? » osais-je demander.

« J'ai quitté Tokyo à l'âge de dix ans... Et puis, après mes études, en Europe, je suis revenu. Le pays me manquait. » expliqua-t-il en sirotant son thé.

« L'Europe... Ça doit être beau là-bas... J'ai toujours voulu aller en France... » Il ria doucement. Je n'arrivai vraiment pas à le regarder dans les yeux plus de quelques instants... J'avais toujours l'impression d'être dans un autre monde lorsque je m'y attardai. Et c'était vraiment déroutant.

« J'ai regardé ton dossier, hier. Tu as vraiment d'excellentes notes. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, plus tard ? »

« Mes parents voulaient que je devienne médecin... »

« Tu ne vois plus tes parents ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ils sont morts. » Son visage se ferma et ses yeux se baissèrent.

« Excuse-moi... Je- »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Je l'avais coupé. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait de couper la parole à quelqu'un. Je me suis toujours senti inférieur aux autres, dans un certain sens, et je pensais ne pas avoir le droit d'interrompre quelqu'un. Mais avec Kakashi, tout était si simple... Et si compliqué à la fois. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence mais je ressentais un besoin, presque vital, de le voir. Je n'avais jamais bu, jamais toucher à une cigarette et encore moins fumer de joints, mais Kakashi était la plus belle et bonne des drogues que je connaissais...

« Un accident de voiture... Il y a deux ans. » expliquais-je.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke... Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi... »

« Oui. » C'était sorti tout seul. Je m'impressionnais moi-même. Depuis quand j'avais autant d'assurance ? Était-elle dissimulée au fond de moi, n'attendant que le moment où un ange comme Kakashi entrerait dans ma vie ?

« Vous... Je... Je pourrai revenir vous voir, de temps en temps ?.. » Il souriait encore. Et c'était magnifique.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir, Sasuke. »

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier. J'avais chaud. Et soif. Mes mains étaient devenues toutes moites avec la gêne et le stress.

Il continua à faire la conversation, pour deux. J'avais du mal à aligner deux mots sans bégayer et il semblait l'avoir compris. Je buvais tranquillement mon thé en écoutant sa belle voix si douce, si masculine...

« As-tu une petite amie, Sasuke ? » Mes yeux s'arrondirent et la gorgée de thé passa de travers. Je toussais fortement et il vint taper doucement dans mon dos en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Il s'excusa poliment et attendait sa réponse, les mains jointes. Je me tortillai dans le canapé, plus gêné que jamais.

« Non... Je... Je n'ai personne. »

« C'est bien dommage. »

« Les filles ne m'intéressent pas... » avouais-je dans un murmure.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je savais qu'il me regardait avec intensité. Son regard me brûlait presque la peau. Est-ce que je le dégoûtai ? Non, pas à ce point quand même... Si ? Non. Kakashi était quelqu'un de gentil. Alors, je ne devais pas le dégoûter puisqu'il continuait de me regarder et même de me sourire. Il était proche de moi. Trop proche. Vraiment trop proche. Son genou touchait le mien. C'était terriblement gênant. Je me sentais vraiment minuscule à côté de lui. Même assis, il était toujours aussi grand.

Il se racla la gorge en regardant sa montre.

« Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte, Sasuke, mais il est vingt-deux heures... » Vingt-deux heures ? Ca faisait deux heures que j'étais chez lui ? Je ne voyais pas le temps passer quand j'étais avec lui...

« Oui, je comprends, je... je vais y aller. »

« Repasse demain, si tu veux. »

Évidement que je le voulais... Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je me sentais bien avec lui... Mal à l'aise mais bien...

« Ok... » répondis-je.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et me sourit une nouvelle fois. J'essayai tant bien que mal à le regarder dans les yeux, mais rien à faire, j'avais encore rompu le contact, plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« À demain, alors. » Il embrassa ma joue. Je me tendais irrémédiablement et ma bouche formait un magnifique "o". Il ferma la porte toujours avec son magnifique sourire alors que j'étais toujours sous le choc. Je restai planté là, comme un imbécile que j'étais avant qu'un sourire niais s'étire sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait embrassé ! Bon, d'accord, sur la joue, mais même ! J'avais pu sentir ses lèvres si... douces. _Ses_ lèvres... _Ses_ lèvres à lui.

Je rentrai chez moi, lentement, regardant derrière moi, espérant peut-être le voir, espérant qu'il me dise de revenir. Je secouais la tête. J'étais vraiment bête de croire ça. Je me déchaussais dans l'entrée puis après avoir bien fermé ma porte, allais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillai avant de m'allonger et de serrer mon oreiller contre moi.

Kakashi... Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je passai ma main sur ma joue, exactement à l'endroit où il m'avait embrassé. Je ne pouvais empêcher ce sourire béat naître sur mes lèvres. J'avais envie d'envoyer un message à Neji, mais ne le fis pas. Il me dirait sans doute de ne pas autant m'accrocher. Et je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie qu'on gâche mon bonheur. J'étais heureux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si heureux, et j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire du bien.

J'allumai mon baladeur et écoutai quelques musiques qui me faisaient penser à mon professeur, en fermant les yeux. Je m'endormis ensuite, de fatigue, de joie, de contentement, en rêvant de mon doux Kakashi...

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour... Oui, bon, j'avoue, c'est peut-être un peu – beaucoup – niais. Mais bon, j'avais envie de partir sur quelque chose comme ça, parce que Sasuke est et sera totalement OOC dans cette fiction et quelque part, c'est assez mignon de l'imaginer comme ça.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que la suite vous plaira.

À bientôt.. !

**TheLifeIsOnlyMystery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

jenee : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment. :) Euh... Je ne m'impose pas de rythme en particulier, vu que je ne fais pas qu'écrire de mes journées alors... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'attendras pas longtemps, je pense.

Guest : Merci, merci... :) Je suis en train de taper la suite, alors il faudra prendre ton mal en patience !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je tenais à remercier ceux et celles qui me suivent et qui me soutiennent. Vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça peut faire d'être autant épaulé. Alors, je vais me donner à fond pour vous en mettre plein la vue et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(es)... Merci énormément.

Sans plus vous faire attendre, voilà la suite de Soft et vous risquez... d'être surpris(e)...

Bonne lecture !

TheLifeIsOnlyMystery

Soft.

Dimanche... C'était sans doute le jour de la semaine que je détestais le plus. Les rues étaient désertes. Mais rien que de repenser à Kakashi que j'allais revoir aujourd'hui me rendait heureux. J'étais devant mon armoire, sélectionnant avec précaution les vêtements que j'allais porter. Je ne savais pas trop vers quelle heure j'allais me rendre chez lui. Je regardais mon téléphone qui indiquait treize heures trente. J'avais l'après-midi avant de recevoir Naruto.

Quatorze heures. J'étais devant la porte de Kakashi, encore plus nerveux qu'hier. Son baiser m'avait complètement retourné, même s'il n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, pour moi, il avait de l'importance.

Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit, il était vêtu d'un peignoir et ses cheveux étaient trempés.

« Oh, Kakashi-san, je... je vous dérange ?! Je peux repasser, si vous voulez ! » dis-je, paniqué de le trouver ainsi.

« Non, non, entre, je t'en prie Sasuke. » Il se décala et comme la veille, me dit d'aller m'asseoir sur son canapé. Je ne savais pas où me mettre, mes joues étaient rouges et je transpirai. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me regardait en souriant.

« Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi vous dites ça...? »

« Tu es particulièrement bien habillé. » Son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Se doutait-il que c'était pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il le savait et qu'il attendait que je le lui dise ? Mes doigts s'entrechoquèrent entre eux.

« Non... Non, j'ai mis ça comme ça... » Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Je ne l'avais pas convaincu. Il me proposa un thé que j'acceptais. Lorsqu'il revint à côté de moi, je remarquais de fines gouttelettes qui coulaient lentement de long de sa nuque. J'étais hypnotisé. J'aurais voulu être à la place de l'une d'entre elles. J'étais tellement concentré que je n'avais pas remarqué le regard, d'une profondeur à couper le souffle, de Kakashi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, avec tant d'insistance ? » demanda-t-il. Je quittai à regret ces gouttes du regard pour plonger dans le sien. Son visage... était proche du mien. Trop proche. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de lire en moi ? De deviner mes pensées ? Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je me demandai à quoi il pouvait bien penser en ce moment. Me trouvait-il stupide ? Je voyais à son sourire que non, il ne pensait pas à ça... Il était... si tendre.

C'était la première fois que je soutenais aussi longtemps son regard, je n'arrivai pas à m'en détacher. Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux noirs et une peau lisse, impeccable, moins pâle que la mienne. Il était... désirable. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un homme comme lui vivait seul. Avait-il laissé sa femme et ses enfants en Europe ? Allaient-ils le rejoindre bientôt ?

« Je ne regardais rien... » lui répondis-je finalement, en quittant des yeux celui que je convoitais tant.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais adorable, Sasuke ? » Je me crispai sur son canapé, les yeux écarquillés.  
Il me prenait de court, à chaque fois. Je n'arrivais pas anticiper ses réponses et c'était tellement gênant. J'étais encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque je remarquais que l'une de ses mains avait glissé sur mon genou. Une boule se forma à l'intérieur de mon estomac et j'avais du mal à avaler ma salive. Son sourire me rendait malade. Il fallait que je me lève. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se passer s'il continuait à se rapprocher de moi comme il était en train de le faire.

« Vous... vous auriez des toilettes, Kakashi-san..? » dis-je dans un chuchotement assez distinct pour qu'il l'entende.

« Bien sûr. Au bout du couloir, à droite. » Il retira sa main et je me sentis tout de suite plus... léger ? J'aspergeais mon visage d'eau froide pour me réveiller. Mon corps balançait à lui tout seul des signes de désir ou quoi ?... En tout cas, Kakashi-san... semblait très réceptif. J'étais horriblement gêné.

J'imaginais tout ce qui pouvait se passer si je sortais de là. Est-ce qu'il allait me toucher encore, innocemment, avec ses grandes mains si chaudes ? Embrasser encore ma joue ? Je le désirais, plus que tout, mais mon corps était paralysé par la peur.

Je serrais les dents en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'allais tomber dans ses bras, s'il continuait. Est-ce que j'en avais vraiment envie, au fond de moi ? Ce que m'avait dit Neji s'était transformé en un écho désagréable à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Je ne pouvais, de toute façon, par rester enfermé ici toute l'après-midi... J'essuyai mon visage en soupirant. Est-ce que ça n'allait pas un peu trop vite ? J'avais seize ans et Dieu seul savait si Kakashi-san n'avait pas le double de mon âge... Mon corps, lui, se fichait pas mal des questions que je me posais. Il avait réagi à cette main sur mon genou. À ce sourire envoûtant. À ce visage si proche du mien. J'avais pu sentir son souffle brûlant sur mes lèvres.

Je m'ordonnai mentalement de me calmer. Je n'avais qu'à lui dire qu'il fallait que je parte ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Neji.

Je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Oui, Kakashi m'attirait comme un aimant. Oui, j'avais envie que ses mains me touchent. Oui, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il y avait un frein invisible , une voix qui me disait de prendre mon temps. J'étais peut-être simplement en manque d'amour ? J'allais peut-être me réconforter dans les bras du premier venu en ne me rendant pas compte de ce que cette relation impliquait.

Son âge me faisait un peu peur, je devais me l'avouer. Depuis Kabuto-san, je m'étais promis de ne plus m'intéresser à ces hommes bien plus vieux que moi. Mais il avait fallu que Kakashi-san entre dans ma vie... Et toutes mes promesses volaient en éclats.

Je m'étais décidé à sortir, mais, à ma grande surprise, Kakashi n'était plus dans le salon, sur le canapé. Je le cherchais du regard dans les parties de l'appartement que je pouvais voir lorsque deux mains se déposèrent sur mes hanches. Mon corps entier frissonna. Je me retournai, le rouge colorant mes joues. Kakashi me dévisageait alors que ses mains me tenaient fermement et doucement à la fois, comme pour me laisser une échappatoire si je voulais m'enfuir. Mais j'étais bien trop concentré sur le moindre de ses gestes pour pouvoir penser à échapper à ce contact.

Je voulais parler, lui demander ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait, mais les mots étaient coincés au fond de ma gorge. J'étais happé par ses yeux et ses lèvres qui m'appelaient.

Non. Il ne fallait pas. Il fallait résister. Résister à la tentation. Il fallait que je parle à Neji. Vider mon sac. Il fallait que je lui parle de mes envies et de mes peurs. Il fallait que j'arrête de regarder Kakashi. Que je tourne les yeux. Je pouvais le faire. Mais pourquoi se rapprochait-il de moi ? Pourquoi ses yeux regardaient mes lèvres ? Je comptais les centimètres qui nous séparait.

Il n'était qu'à deux petits centimètres de ma bouche lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Sasuke... » murmura-t-il.

Mon souffle était saccadé et mon coeur battait extrêmement vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! J'aurais voulu être une souris pour aller me cacher dans mon trou. J'aurais voulu être invisible. Ne pas exister. Ne pas être venu jusque chez lui. Ne pas l'avoir rencontré. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire maintenant...? J'étais mal.

« Ka... Kakashi-san... Je devrais rentrer chez moi, je crois... »

Ses mains resserrèrent un peu plus leur prise et son regard cherchait le mien.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de tes propres sentiments ? » Il m'en boucha un coin. Il avait deviné alors... Je n'étais pas discret. J'étais confus, mes yeux regardaient partout excepté dans sa direction. Je voulais partir.

« Je sais ce que tu veux. Alors, détends-toi, nous ne faisons rien de mal. »

Il nous fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un mur. Une de ses mains attrapa mon menton pour que mon visage soit bien en face du sien. Ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement des miennes. Je fermais fortement mes yeux. Mes jambes ne voulaient plus me supporter. Je tremblais. Sa respiration se précisait. Sa bouche frôla la mienne. Mon corps s'électrisait. C'était doux. Chaste. Il ne pressait rien, prenait le temps d'assurer son geste et de me rassurer par la même occasion.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal... »

Je sentais mes jambes me lâcher. Le sentant lui aussi, il me colla contre lui et se servit du mur comme appui. Ses bras entouraient ma taille alors que mes mains serraient les manches de son peignoir. Il m'embrassa. Doucement. Tendrement. Je me laissais faire, essayant de me détendre. Je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Advienne que pourra...

J'avais l'impression qu'on possédait mon corps, j'étais accroché à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je partageai timidement le baiser, plongé dans les méandres d'un plaisir inconnu. Sa langue passait délicatement sur mes lèvres, demandant accès à plus qu'un doux baiser.

Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ce baiser langoureux. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ce baiser qui devenait plus ardent, plus sensuel. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ses mains qui se baladaient sous la chemise noire en soie que j'avais choisi pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ses ongles qui se plantaient dans ma peau, m'arrachant un gémissement qui le faisait sourire. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ses dents qui mordaient mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ses bras qui me portaient jusqu'à son lit. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ses mains qui enlevaient chaque bouton de ma chemise. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre sa bouche qui venait de nouveau rencontrer la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre les mouvements de son bassin entre mes jambes. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre le plaisir que ce corps contre le mien me procurait. Parce que j'aimais ça.

Il devenait très entreprenant. Ma ceinture avait déjà été desserrée et mon jean était à mi-cuisse. Il m'avait retiré ma chemise et passait maintenant sa langue sur mes tétons durcis. Je serrais l'oreiller sous ma tête de toutes mes forces. Ses mains jouaient avec mon boxer et caressaient ma verge tendue. Un hoquet s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il releva la tête pour me regarder avec un tendre sourire. Ses yeux essayaient de me rassurer mais lorsque je constatai que la ceinture de son peignoir pendait des deux côtés de ses hanches et qu'il était totalement nu en dessous, je repris mes esprits : tout allait trop vite.

Je mis une main sur son épaule pour le faire cesser toute activité.

« Kakashi-san... Ça suffit. » Je lisais de la surprise dans son regard qui soutenait le mien, mais aussi l'incompréhension totale.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre que j'adorais. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et tout raconter à Neji.

« C'est... trop tôt. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais... »

« Moi, je le sais. Tu ne veux vraiment pas continuer ? »

Mon corps disait oui. Hurlait oui. Mais ma tête finit par dire non. Il me regardait sans rien dire. Il était déçu. Je le voyais. Il se leva et refit le noeud de son peignoir en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. »

« Je suis désolé, Kakashi-san... »

Il me regarda longuement avant de sourire tendrement et de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as besoin de temps, j'ai bien compris. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

J'acquiesçai. J'avais terriblement honte de l'avoir repoussé. J'étais chamboulé, complètement perdu. J'avais envie de lui dire de continuer d'un côté. Vraiment envie. Parce qu'il me plaisait, après tout, depuis qu'il était mon professeur... Mais j'avais aussi besoin de parler avec une personne de confiance de tout ce que contenait ma tête.

Je m'habillai sous le regard empli de désir de Kakashi. Moi, je me sentais trop mal pour le regarder. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir provoqué et maintenant, je le jetai...

« Vous m'en voulez, Kakashi-san ?... »

« Non. Non, pas du tout. Rassures-toi. »

Il entoura mon visage avec ses mains, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de le regarder. Non, il ne m'en voulait pas. Il avait envie de moi, mais il se retenait.

« Je vais y aller... » lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. » Il rigola doucement. Moi, je rougissais une nouvelle fois. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, comme hier. Il embrassa ma joue, comme hier...

« On se revoit en cours, Sasuke. » Je le regardais dans les yeux et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons et rentrer chez moi, sans même me retourner pour admirer son si beau sourire. Je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Allongé sur mon lit, je relisais le message que j'avais envoyé à Neji, en attendant sa réponse.

**# Salut Neji, j'aurai besoin de te parler, c'est assez important... Tu peux passer chez moi ? À plus tard.. #**

J'avais eu le temps de prendre une douche avant que Neji me réponde.

**# J'arrive de suite. #**

Je changeais de vêtement, ceux de cette après-midi me rappelaient trop Kakashi. Je tenais ma chemise, tripotant les boutons en repensant à ses mains qui s'en étaient occupés avant que trois coups sur ma porte me ramenèrent à la réalité.

Neji était derrière et il n'était pas accompagné de son habituel sourire.

« Salut, Sasuke... » Il embrassa ma joue. Je me tendais. Ses yeux m'interrogeaient.

« Entre, Neji... »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Ton message m'a inquiété mais te voir comme ça, ça m'inquiète encore plus. Tu as l'air... troublé. » J'avais décidé de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Je suis aller voir mon professeur de maths... On est voisins... On s'est embrassés et on a failli... »

« Ok. Stop. » Neji me regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Moi, j'avais baissé les yeux. Je savais qu'il allait me hurler dessus.

« Je croyais que c'était terminé ces histoires, Sasuke. »

« Je le croyais aussi Neji ! Vraiment...! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement, je... Je n'ai pas contrôlé... »

Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et me regardait avec un mépris que je ne connaissais pas chez lui.

« Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Franchement, Sasuke, tu fais n'importe quoi. Ce mec, il a le double de ton âge, c'est... C'est malsain. »

Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner raison. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait de plus correct, mais Kakashi ne me voulait pas de mal, il me l'avait dit, et je le croyais.

« En quoi c'est malsain ? Parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi ?! Kakashi et moi, on... »

« "On" quoi, Sasuke ? " On s'aime " ? C'est ridicule, tu le sais très bien ! Il n'en a rien à foutre de toi, c'est... c'est coucher qui l'intéresse ! Comme Kabuto, et comme tous les autres sur qui tu tomberas si tu n'ouvres pas un peu les yeux et si tu n'arrêtes pas de croire au prince charmant ! »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » lui répondis-je froidement.

« Oh, si parfaitement, je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Tu baignes complètement dans tes rêves, croyant encore aux contes de fées, au grand amour, tu crois pouvoir être heureux avec une personne comme ce... Kakashi. Merde. Tu veux que je te dise ?! Contrairement à toi, moi, je suis amoureux d'une personne inaccessible. »

* * *

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais je tenais vraiment à arrêter ce passage ici, pour vous laisser cogiter tranquillement avant la publication du prochain chapitre. :) Et que par conséquent, le chapitre est un peu plus court...

Vous avez des questions ? TLIOM est là pour y répondre. (Pour les anonymes, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre, sinon, MP pour les autres...)

À bientôt !

**TheLifeIsOnlyMystery **


	3. Chapter 3

Vous avez été nombreux à suivre le chapitre deux. Dans celui-ci, Neji entre en scène... et bien comme il faut... Un personnage va aussi faire son apparition. Ce sera... moins soft.

**Note :** **CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBILIT****É**** DES PLUS JEUNES !**

Bonne lecture, tout de même.

TheLifeIsOnlyMystery

Soft.

Je regardais Neji. Il était furieux contre moi. Ses poings étaient serrés.

« Neji, je suis désolé si tu aimes quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas avoir, mais je veux juste que tu comprennes que... Je ne sais pas, Kakashi et moi, c'est comme une évidence, tu vois ? Comme si, on l'avait mis sur mon chemin. »

« Tu ne peux pas être heureux avec quelqu'un comme lui. Comprends-le bon sang ! »

« N'insiste pas. Je croyais qu'en tant qu'ami, tu aurais pu comprendre mes sentiments. »

« Il est bien là le problème. Tu es complètement obnubilé par ce Kakashi que tu ne remarques même pas les sentiments des autres. Je ne veux pas être ton ami, Sasuke. Je ne veux plus. »

Je le fixais maintenant avec les yeux exorbités. Neji... Neji était amoureux de moi...? Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte.

« Neji... Je... » Il prit mes mains entre les siennes en souriant tristement.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke. Moi, je peux te rendre heureux. Je peux te faire oublier Kakashi... » Il approcha son visage du mien. Je tournai la tête, esquivant ses lèvres qui désiraient tant s'unir avec les miennes.

« Je... Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu cherches. » Il serra mes mains un peu plus fort avant de les lâcher et de me tourner le dos en frottant son menton.

Une violente gifle me fit tomber par terre. Neji me regardait avec haine, les jointures de ses poings étaient devenues blanches.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends tout si compliqué, Sasuke ? Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu demandes, absolument tout. »

J'étais choqué. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Neji m'avait frappé. Il... Il m'avait giflé. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette-là de lui et je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant que Neji, mon grand frère, mon confident de toujours, puisse en avoir une...

« Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais. Et toi, tu me réponds quoi ? "Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu cherches". » Il partit dans un rire digne d'un fou... Il me faisait peur.

« Arrête ça, Neji... Tu n'es pas toi-même... »

« Et qui suis-je Sasuke ?! » hurla-t-il. « Ton ami ? Ton putain d'ami ? Celui qui t'écoute et te regarde pleurer ?! Je ne veux pas être ton ami, tu piges ?! Est-ce que tu piges ?! »

Mes bras se croisèrent devant mon visage par peur d'un autre coup mais Neji vint les saisir avec force et les plaça au-dessus de ma tête en serrant mes poignets avec l'une de ses mains. Il s'allongea sur moi. J'évitais son regard en fermant les yeux. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille. Son souffle tremblait.

« Est-ce que tu bandais, Sasuke, quand ce salopard te touchait...? » chuchota-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me mordais la lèvre tellement fort que je sentis un liquide au goût métallique se mêler à ma salive.

« Est-ce que tu bandais, bordel ?! » Il me tenait les mains tellement fort que la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable...

« Oui... » Ma voix était inaudible, j'étais terrassé par la peur et le dégoût. Neji... Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu...? Je sentais sa mâchoire se crisper contre ma joue. Je l'avais mis en colère. Sa respiration était plus forte, comme celle d'un animal enragé...

Sa main de libre desserra ma ceinture, enleva le bouton de mon jean et descenda la fermeture éclair, il tremblait sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Il palpait mes parties intimes en embrassant mon cou.

« Ça te fait de l'effet, ça ? Hein, Sasuke ? »

Je hochais la tête de bas en haut, espérant ainsi le calmer.

« C'est pas fini, t'inquiète. »

Il me retourna sur le ventre et abaissa mon boxer. J'entendais ses vêtements se froisser. Il se déshabillait. Je sentais un liquide froid couler sur mes reins dévoilés, sans doute sa salive dont il se servait pour se lubrifier.

« N-.. Neji, non...! »

« Chut... Détends-toi et ça va bien se passer. »

Il se coucha sur moi. Je sentais son sexe qui tentait de s'immiscer en moi. Je me tortillai. Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. C'était tout sauf de l'amour ce qu'il ressentait.

« Eh, enfoiré de Sasuke, j'entre, tu per-... »

Cette voix. Naruto ? Je relevais la tête. Mes yeux embués de larmes avaient du mal à distinguer la personne devant nous, mais je reconnus la tête blonde de mon ami, à l'entrée. Neji se releva et se rhabilla.

« Tu foutais quoi, là, Neji ? » questionna Naruto d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

« Rien qui puisse t'intéresser. J'allais partir. »

Neji passa à côté de moi, tandis que j'essayais de remettre mes vêtements mais mon corps entier tremblait et mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Naruto posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser.

« Attends un peu, pourquoi Sasuke pleure ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Neji soupira bruyamment. Je me relevais avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, me tenant aussi loin que possible de Neji.

« Écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Il me l'a demandé. Je ne voulais pas au début, mais Sasuke insistait. Il m'a demandé de faire comme si je le violais, tu te rends compte ? Il m'a vraiment chauffé, je te jure, Naruto, si t'avais vu ça. Il s'est conduit comme une pute en manque de sensations fortes. Il joue la comédie en pleurant, il veut se faire passer pour la victime. »

« Q-.. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu... T'es qu'un menteur ! » m'égosillais-je.

« C'est toi, le menteur, Sasuke ! T'as vraiment un problème ! Faut te faire soigner mon gars ! » répondit Neji en me pointant du doigt.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Naruto me regardait comme s'il était en train de croire aux conneries que Neji racontait.

« Naruto, il m'a dit qu'il s'était tapé votre prof de maths. Il en a pas eu assez apparemment, parce qu'il s'est jeté sur moi dès que je suis arrivé. Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec un type comme lui. Il pourrait très bien te faire la même chose qu'à moi. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je... Je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi, c'est faux ! C'est toi qui... » Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma gorge était serrée.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est pas toi la victime dans tout ça ! Comment on peut autant aimer se faire tirer, franchement ! Tu me dégoûtes, Sasuke ! » rajouta Neji sur un ton de reproche.

« C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, Sas'ke ? » me demanda Naruto. Il ne savait pas qui croire. Comment pouvait-il penser que je serais capable d'une telle chose !? Neji avait essayé de me violer et maintenant, il faisait tout pour me mettre à dos le seul ami qu'il me restait. J'étais plus bas que terre. Neji, que j'avais toujours admiré et considéré comme un frère, venait de m'humilier et de me trahir au plus haut point.

« Non ! Naruto, il ne faut pas le croire ! Il... Il veut te monter contre moi ! Il voulait me violer ! »

« TU voulais que je fasse semblant pour réaliser un de tes fantasmes de pervers et de masochiste ! Ne fais pas ta sainte ni touche, on sait qui tu es maintenant ! Tu fais le mec fragile et innocent, mais en réalité, t'es qu'une putain qui veut juste se faire baiser ! »

Je me laissais tomber au sol, pleurant tout mon soul. Naruto ne me croyait pas. Il était avec Neji..! Il le croyait lui !

« On se tire, Naruto. » dit Neji en mettant une main sur son épaule. Et il le suivit, en me regardant comme si j'étais une sous-merde, un monstre...

J'étais anéanti. Je pleurais, pleurais, pleurais sans m'arrêter.

Kakashi... Il fallait que j'aille voir Kakashi. Je n'avais plus que lui maintenant. Je voulais pleurer dans ses bras, hurler toute la colère que j'avais contre Neji... Et contre Naruto qui l'avait cru.

Je me levais et me dirigeais chez lui. J'avais du mal à marcher. Ma vue était trouble et mon corps me faisait mal. Mes poignets me brûlaient. Neji avait tellement serré que j'avais des traces rouges.

J'entrais chez Kakashi sans frapper. Son nom tapait dans ma tête. Je le cherchais dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à ce que des bruits attirent mon attention.

Ils provenaient de sa chambre. Je m'approchais de celle-ci et remarquais que la porte était légèrement entrebâillée.

Je me figeais sur place. Kakashi était en pleins ébats avec un homme. Leurs gémissements me fendaient en deux. Mes larmes recommençaient à couler alors que mes yeux étaient grands ouverts. Je fis un pas en arrière avant de détaler.

Je courrais à vive allure dans la rue. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je voulais juste m'éloigner le plus loin possible de chez Kakashi et de mon appartement. Il neigeait et le froid me glaçait le sang. Je m'en foutais. Je voulais partir. Loin. Très loin. Ne plus jamais les revoir...

Un trottoir était enseveli sous la neige et ne l'ayant pas vu, je m'écrasais par terre. Je ne me relevais pas. Je pleurais en serrant les dents.

Je voulais mourir. Mon monde s'écroulait. J'étais abandonné par tous ceux en qui j'avais confiance. Le sort s'acharnait sur moi. Est-ce que j'avais tué, dans une vie antérieure, et maintenant, j'en payais le prix ? J'avais mal. Tellement mal. C'était comme une seconde gifle qu'on me donnait et s'ajoutait à ça un coup de poignard dans le coeur.

Je frappais le sol avec mes poings.

« Putain...! Putain ! »

« Sasuke ? »

Je reconnus cette voix qui m'était légèrement familière. C'était celle de Shikamaru, un gars de ma classe. Il était discret, peu bavard et passait son temps à dormir pendant les cours. Mais c'était une vraie tête... Sûrement pour ça que les professeurs ne lui disaient rien.

Il m'aida à me relever. J'essuyais mes larmes et évitant de croiser son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? C'est quoi cette marque ? »

Il toucha ma joue. Je me reculais en sentant des picotements. La gifle de Neji, sans doute... Je devais avoir la trace de sa main sur mon visage...

« Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? » Il cherchait mes yeux en me tenant les bras. Je me sentais si faible que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler à chaque pas.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il me conduisit jusque chez lui. Sa mère braillait dans le salon mais il l'envoya sur les roses. Il me fit asseoir sur son lit et m'apporta une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux trempés à cause de la neige fondue.

« Bon, raconte-moi tout. »

Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à Shikamaru et lui non plus. Mais il était là, après tout, prêt à m'écouter. Alors je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé.

Ce fut difficile. J'avais retenu mes larmes pendant qu'il m'écoutait attentivement. J'avais tellement honte.

« Putain de Neji... J'lui ferai la peau. » Il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi en frottant mon dos pour me réconforter.

« Ça va aller. Je vais demander à ma mère si tu peux rester ici cette nuit. »

« Merci, Shikamaru... » Mes yeux me piquaient. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Je t'en prie ! » Il sortit de sa chambre. J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'adossais contre le mur en serrant son oreiller entre mes genoux et ma poitrine. Je maudissais cette vie qui s'acharnait sur moi comme si j'étais le pire des criminels. Tout allait de travers et je ne savais comment tout ça avait pu arriver. Je n'avais jamais fait de mal à personne. J'avais déjà tout perdu une fois et là, on m'enfonçait encore la tête sous l'eau.

Neji avait voulu me violer, Naruto avait cru à son histoire, Kakashi s'envoyait en l'air avec un homme... Je me sentis stupide de ressentir cette jalousie. C'est moi qui n'avais pas voulu... Et nous n'étions pas en couple, alors il avait le droit de voir quelqu'un...

On m'enlevait une seconde fois tout ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je n'avais plus envie de penser à lui. Je n'avais plus envie de penser tout court. J'étais fatigué. Faible. Lessivé. Mort de chagrin. Le coeur brisé.

Heureusement que j'étais tombé sur Shikamaru, sinon, je crois que je serais déjà parti me jeter sous un train...

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma mère est d'accord pour que tu restes autant de temps que tu voudras. »

« Je ne veux pas abuser... C'est déjà très gentil de me recevoir ce soir... Il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi, de toute façon... » Mes yeux se voilèrent et la tristesse reprenait le dessus.

« La porte restera ouverte, même si on se connaît pas très bien. Va prendre une bonne douche, ça va te faire du bien. »

« Merci encore, Shikamaru... »

« C'est normal. » Il sortit de sa commode une grande serviette et me la tendit. « Je te prêterai des fringues aussi, t'es pas plus gros que moi, alors, ça devrait aller. »

Je le remerciais du regard avant de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Après avoir tourné le verrou, je me déshabillais avant de m'appuyer contre le lavabo, observant mon reflet. J'avais une mine affreuse. Les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux rougis, les traces de larmes séchées, la marque que m'avait laissé Neji tatouée sur le visage. J'étais fin comme un fil de fer, sans aucune musculature. Un esprit faible dans un corps faible. C'est ce que j'étais. C'était ça, la réalité. Je me trouvais hideux. Je me dégoûtais. C'était peut-être à cause de tout ça que Kakashi s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre...?

Non. Je devais arrêter de penser à lui. C'était un salaud, comme tous les autres. Il... Il ne me méritait pas. J'essayais de m'en convaincre bêtement, surtout. Neji avait raison... Je m'accrochais stupidement à des rêves... Parce que je n'aimais pas la réalité de ma vie. Je voulais croire qu'on allait m'envoyer quelqu'un pour m'aimer, me protéger et me chérir... J'étais quelqu'un de bien, après tout... Non ? Si... Enfin, je croyais...

Alors pourquoi Neji avait raconté toutes ses choses méchantes et blessantes sur moi ? Pourquoi il avait menti ? Et pourquoi Naruto l'avait cru ?

Ma tête me faisait mal. Je laissais couler l'eau, le temps qu'elle se réchauffe un peu avant de me glisser sous le pommeau. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser. Il fallait que j'oublie. Que je les oublie. Ne plus penser à ces gens qui me voulaient du mal. Il y avait Shikamaru. Il était gentil. N'est-ce pas ? Oui. J'espérais. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas comme Kakashi. Mais non, voyons. Kakashi était unique. Il était... celui que j'aimais. Non ? Non. Il m'avait fait du mal. Il... Il était dans les bras d'un autre. Je l'avais vu. Je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Je devais l'oublier, lui aussi. Et Shikamaru, il voulait juste m'aider. Me réconforter. Et il était sincère. Mais... Kakashi aussi, non ? Non. Il avait voulu m'utiliser. Comme Kabuto.

Je me tapais le front contre la paroi de la douche, sans que ça me fasse mal. Je voulais juste arrêter de penser. Juste ça. C'était impossible ? Trop demandé ? J'avais du mal à digérer ce qui s'était passé. C'était encore trop récent, sans doute.

L'eau qui coulait me faisait du bien. Ça me détendait un peu. Mes pauvres muscles étaient moins contractés. Je la laissais encore un peu, profitant de ce moment de bien-être en fermant mes yeux.

Je devais être resté dessous un long quart d'heure. Je me sentais un peu mieux. Mes larmes séchées ne me tiraient plus les joues. Je me séchais en intégralité avant de m'habiller avec les vêtements que Shikamaru m'avait prêtés. Ils sentaient bon la lessive. Le t-shirt était un peu grand et le jean traînait un peu par terre mais je m'y sentais bien.

Shikamaru attendait sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. J'avais l'impression qu'il boudait avec l'air renfrogné qui était peint sur son visage. Je souriais. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres.

Je toquai timidement à la porte. Je ne voulais pas le déranger dans sa lecture.

« Bah, pourquoi tu toques ? C'est ma chambre, tu peux y entrer, j'ai rien à cacher. » Il me souriait encore en me montrant ses dents blanches.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu, okay ? T'es tout maigrichon et t'es pâle comme un mort. Et après, on regardera un film. J'en ai plein qui devrait te plaire. Et tu dormiras dans ma chambre, j'irai squatter le canapé. »

« Non, je préfère que tu gardes ta chambre... »

« Certainement pas. Tu es mon invité et je veux que tu sois confortablement installé pour passer une superbe nuit bien reposante. Tu en as besoin et moi, je me lève tôt demain. »

« Je dois me lever aussi, je dois aller en cours... »

« Tu n'y penses pas, quand même ? Non, non, demain, tu te reposes. Et en plus, tu risques de croiser le groupe de bras cassés alors... »

Mon regard s'assombrit. Je les avais sorti de mon esprit, l'espace d'un instant mais Shikamaru ne faisait que me rappeler la dure vérité.

« Tu as raison... »

« Je dirais que t'es tombé malade. »

J'étais reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il était vraiment gentil. J'espérais que ça n'était pas qu'une façade. Non, quand même pas...? Il était venu à mon aide m'avait écouté, m'offrait son hospitalité, faisait attention à moi... C'était agréable, certes, mais je me méfiais toujours un peu, sans vraiment le vouloir. J'étais d'une nature assez naïve, je le savais, c'est pour ça que je restais sur mes gardes, histoire de ne pas tomber une fois supplémentaire dans le panneau.

« J'avais commandé une pizza. Ça ira ? »

« Oui... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim... »

« Ouais, bah, tu vas manger quand même, hein. C'est un mauvais moment à passer et puis, ça ira mieux. »

Il était tellement optimiste. Tout avait l'air simple. Il ne se prenait pas la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas de problème... Ou il faisait comme s'il n'en avait pas.

« Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Je ne l'ai pas vécu, mais mon meilleur ami était comme toi. Un rêveur cherchant l'amour... Il avait cru l'avoir trouvé. Mais au final, il s'est avéré que ce gars l'avait totalement changé. On ne se voyait plus, il s'était mis à boire, se droguait... Il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter et il a mal fini. Raide. Sur le carreau. Par un coup de couteau. Il l'avait buté. Alors, j'espère que tu entendras raison, toi. C'est pas pour te faire peur, hein, qu'on s'entende bien là-dessus mais... Les gens sont pas toujours ce que l'ont croit. Ca fait grandir et ça nous force à regarder la vérité en face. C'est pas toujours agréable, mais... C'est la vie.. ! »

« Eh bien, la vie, c'est totalement nul... »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'en as bavé. Mais tout n'est pas noir, elles sont pas nombreuses, mais il y a bien des petites touches de blanc, quelque part... Faut bien chercher. »

« Peut-être que tu es cette petite touche blanche alors... » Il me regarda, légèrement étonné, avant de me sourire.

« Peut-être bien, va savoir... »

Je n'avais plus de doute sur Shikamaru. Tout s'était envolé, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Ça me faisait du bien de parler avec lui. Il ne me jugeait pas. Me traiter comme quelqu'un de normal. Il était tellement pacifiste, je pouvais vraiment dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, il... Il écoutait. Il répondait. Un échange simple et apaisant. Je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher parce qu'il me comprenait. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ça m'enlevait un poids sur les épaules, parce qu'il avait réponse à tout. Comme un philosophe. J'étais bien. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui me comparer, sans gêne, sans honte. Comme je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir approché plus tôt et surtout de l'avoir rencontré dans de pareilles circonstances...

« Bon, tu la manges cette part ou tu as besoin que je te donne un coup de main ? »

Ça devait faire dix minutes que je tenais mon morceau de pizza. Shikamaru était en train de choisir un film. Moi, je souriais bêtement. J'aurai eu envie de dire à tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal, à quel point j'étais heureux maintenant grâce à cette amitié avec Shikamaru. Je me sentais... intouchable. Même si Shikamaru n'était pas du genre à aller décalquer la tronche de quelqu'un, je me sentais fort près de lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ou c'est top secret ? »

« J'étais en train de me dire que tu es comme un complément alimentaire. Tout ce qui me manque, tu me le donnes. Tu vois ? »

« Métaphore très subtile. Je te fais penser à un médicament qui a un goût dégueulasse. » Je rigolais à gorge déployée. Mon rire entraîna le sien. On se tordait de rire comme deux idiots. Mais c'était tellement bon de se lâcher. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis des années...

« Ça fait du bien de voir que tu vas mieux. Peut-être qu'au final, je soigne aussi bien qu'un médicament.. ! »

« Même mieux... Merci d'être là, Shikamaru.. Sans toi, je crois que... »

Il reprit un air sérieux, me regardant du coin de l'oeil avec un DVD entre les mains.

« Ne dis rien, Sasuke. T'allais mal et j'allais pas te laisser sur le trottoir. Ne gâche pas ce moment, te voir heureux, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, alors, continue de sourire, ça te va bien. "Death Race", ça te tente ? C'est un film d'action américain. C'est un peu violent, mais il est vachement bien. Ça nous changera les idées. »

« Mets ce que tu veux. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Okay. » me dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Il s'installa à côté de moi et lança le film. Après avoir fini de manger, il s'allongea de tout son long en calant un oreiller confortablement sous sa tête, ainsi que ses bras. Moi, j'étais captivé par le film, tellement que je m'entendis pas Shikamaru pouffer de rire à côté de moi.

« Tu vas rentrer dans la télé, si tu continues. » Je clignais des yeux avant de gonfler mes joues.

« Tu te moques de moi. » s'exclamais-je, en faisant semblant d'être furieux.

« Non, non, je constatais simplement. »

« Tu te moques encore de moi. » Il ria doucement puis reporta son attention sur le film.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se remit à rigoler. Je le regardais avec les yeux les plus noirs que je pouvais faire, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter son envie de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » m'indignais-je sur un ton faussement vexé.

« T'es tellement sérieux, je te jure ! C'est vraiment... hilarant ! »

« Tu ne t'es pas vu avec ton bouquin alors. »

« C'est pas pareil. Toi, t'as carrément les sourcils froncés et les lèvres sont légèrement retroussées. Un peu comme ça quoi. » Il essayait de m'imiter. Je lui mis un coup sur l'épaule, ne pouvant que rire de sa démonstration.

« Si le film ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux aussi bien retourner à ta lecture, hein ! » Il ne cessait de rigoler. Je grimpais sur lui et le chatouillais.

« Je vais te donner l'occasion de rire pour une bonne raison ! »

Il se tordait sous moi en se débattant. Il réussit à saisir mes poignets et nous fit basculer. Il se retrouva en position de force, essoufflé.

« Bien joué, mais c'est pas encore assez. »

« Shikamaru...! Tu as mis un film pour faire quoi, si on ne le regarde pas ?... » grognais-je en essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

Il m'observait profondément tandis que je le suppliais du regard. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Me fait pas des yeux comme ça, franchement... Je te laisse regarder, je m'absente deux minutes. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Je me réinstallais comme il faut, attendant son retour. Je regardais le film sans trop m'y intéresser. J'étais peut-être bête mais j'avais vu cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de Shikamaru, semblable à de... l'excitation ?.. Je secouais la tête. Non. Je me faisais des idées. J'entendis la chasse d'eau qui venait des toilettes puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Il revint s'allonger à nouveau à côté de moi. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges et son coeur battait très fort, comme s'il avait couru.

« Tu reviens d'un marathon ? »

« Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'entends ton coeur battre. »

« Ah non. Non, non, je... J'étais parti chercher un truc. »

« Dans les toilettes ? »

« T'es bien curieux, Sasuke. »

Je haussais les épaules et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il rompit le contact rapidement. Je n'insistais pas. Nous regardions le film en silence mais je savais qu'on se jetait des petites oeillades discrètes. Ça me faisait sourire.

Le film finit, Shikamaru s'étira en faisant craquer ses doigts puis se leva.

« Bon... J'espère que tu as aimé. »

« Oui, il était bien, même si tu m'as empêché de voir au moins un quart d'heure du film à cause de tes moqueries. »

« Sans rancune, hein ? » Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je vais me coucher, maintenant. Les cours m'attendent demain. »

« Tu ne fais que dormir. »

« Ouais, mais bon... Je suis bien obligé. Bonne nuit, Sasuke. »

Je me levais également et contournais le lit pour aller déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il était un peu plus grand que moi mais je n'avais que légèrement besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Bonne nuit. Et merci encore. »

Il me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Il reprit contenance et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en prenant bien soin de ne pas me regarder.

« Ouais... De rien... »

Il sortit de la chambre sans lever les yeux. Moi, je fermais les miens en pensant à ce grand phénomène qu'était Shikamaru...

* * *

Je sais, je sais. Vous avez très envie de me tuer. Mais ! Mais, si vous le faite, vous ne pourrez pas lire la suite. Eh oui, j'ai tout prévu.

Le bureau des plaintes est ouvert... ! ;)

À bientôt !

**TheLifeIsOnlyMystery**


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

Byaren : Merci de tes reviews..! Alors, Kakashi a tout simplement le double de Sasuke, soit 32 ans. Comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup de personnes, Neji est un magnifique beau parleur, mais Naruto va ouvrir les yeux... Pas de panique ! L'amant de Kakashi, hein... Tu verras. Il sera dévoilé dans ce chapitre. Oh oui, Shikamaru le sauveur. Ce n'est que le début..!

Feknow : Merci de tes commentaires... Neji, pauvre Neji, il en prend plein la poire...! x) Contente que mon Shikamaru te plaise, en tout cas. Et pour le NaruSaku... Je me suis vraiment fait violence. Je déteste cette... fille. u_u Raisonnable ? Kakashi ? Euh... Certainement, oui. On y croit, on y croit !

Tout de suite, voici la suite de Soft.

Bonne lecture.

TheLifeIsOnlyMystery

Soft.

J'avais passé l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie. Shikamaru m'avait laissé un mot sur la table de nuit.

_« Je finis à quinze heures, on ira se balader au parc à côté de chez moi dès que je serais rentré, si tu veux. Dors bien petite marmotte ! »_

Je souriais bêtement en cachant mon visage dans son oreiller. Shikamaru était vraiment un gars super...

La journée passait lentement. Je m'ennuyais à mourir sans Shikamaru. J'avais commencé à entamer la trilogie de Matrix en l'attendant. J'avais pensé aller chez moi, pour me changer, mais cette idée passa comme un courant d'air. Je ne voulais pas y aller, du moins, pas tout seul. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait personne chez moi, et que Kakashi était sûrement au lycée mais mon appartement me rappelait encore trop l'incident d'hier.

Quinze heures et demie... Shikamaru déboula dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire. J'arrêtais le DVD, éteignais la télévision et lui rendit son sourire.

« Bien dormi, petite marmotte ? »

« Comme un bébé... Désolé encore de t'avoir privé de ta chambre. »

« T'inquiète pas, le canapé, c'est confortable aussi. »

« Les cours se sont bien passés ? »

« Ouais... Pour une fois, j'ai été attentif pour te ramener les cours. Tu n'auras pas de retard, quand tu reviendras. »

Il posa son sac et sortit les feuilles de son trieur.

« C'est gentil... »

Revenir au lycée... J'étais tout le temps assis à côté de Naruto, pendant les cours... Et je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'être à côté de lui..

« Tu crois que je pourrais m'asseoir à côté de toi, quand je reviendrais ? »

« Bah... J'aurais juste à demander à Choji si ça ne le dérange pas. »

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir... »

« Je comprends. J'ai vu qu'il était avec Neji aux interclasses et au self... Ils parlaient de toi, à ce que j'ai vaguement compris... J'avais pas envie d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire, sinon, je crois que je me serais énervé. »

Je souriais tristement. J'étais affecté par ce qui s'était passé... Naruto et Neji, c'est depuis qu'on est gosse qu'on se connaissait... Et, parce que j'ai refusé les avances de Neji, je devais être privés de mes meilleurs amis ?... La vie était vraiment injuste.

« Arrête de te morfondre. Ce sont deux idiots qui ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de t'avoir comme ami. On bouge au parc, allez, lève tes fesses. »

Shikamaru était adorable de vouloir me remonter le moral. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. La neige avait bien fondu. On s'installait sur le carrousel qui n'était plus en marche depuis le début de l'hiver. Les oiseaux chantaient et faisaient tomber la neige. C'était simple. Beau. Naturel. Beaucoup mieux que les soirées arrosées de Naruto, où tout le monde finissait dans un sale état...

Shikamaru alluma une cigarette. L'odeur me piqua le nez.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer. »

« Ça détend, pourtant. Tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

« Non. Naruto voulait me faire fumer ses stupéfiants à la noix, alors pour moi, une cigarette, c'est tout aussi nocif. »

Il tira dessus et la jeta au loin, la regardant se consumer. Il s'installa derrière moi et mit ses bras autour de ma taille avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'étais pas habitué par ce genre de contact, mais je n'étais pas gêné. Juste bien. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir mal à l'aise avec Shikamaru parce qu'il inspirait la confiance.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est ce brave Sasuke en compagnie de Shikamaru, ça ! »

Nos têtes se tournèrent vers Neji qui nous toisait de haut, les bras fièrement croisés sur son torse, Naruto à ses côtés, qui n'osait pas croiser mon regard.

Shikamaru se leva et se mit devant moi, comme pour me protéger.

« Dégage de là, Neji. On n'a pas vraiment envie de voir ta face. » répondit calmement Shikamaru, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches.

« T'es la nouvelle cible de Sasuke, à ce que je vois. Il t'a déjà pas mal retourné pour que tu sois si proche de lui. C'est un bon coup, au moins ? Parce qu'avec ce qu'il m'a fait... »

« On sait très bien tous les deux que Sasuke n'est pas capable de faire une chose pareille. Toi, en revanche, t'es un excellent baratineur. Et ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ne regarde que nous. Va plutôt voir si ta cousine n'est pas en train de se faire troncher comme une salope. »

Je regardais la scène en me mordant les doigts. Shikamaru semblait être maître de lui-même alors que Neji, lui, voyait rouge. Il empoigna son t-shirt et s'apprêta à lui mettre un coup de poing. Mais Shikamaru l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras et lui assena un coup de tête qui le mit à terre.

« T'as pas entendu ? Tire-toi d'ici. » reprit Shikamaru en remettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Nara... » répondit Neji en se relevant.

Il se retourna vers Naruto et contre toute attente, celui-ci lui décrocha un coup de poing magistral en pleine mâchoire. Mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, tout comme ceux de Shikamaru.

« Connard de Neji. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Naruto ?! »

« Ferme ta gueule ! Je t'ai entendu dire à Kiba ce que t'avais fait à Sasuke ! Sale raclure. T'es qu'un malade ! »

« T'es encore plus con que Sasuke, mon pauvre Naruto. Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit. Ouais, c'est vrai, il était pas consentant. Et alors ? Je me le serais tapé, il aurait adoré ça. Pas vrai, Sasuke ? »

Shikamaru me serra contre lui et embrassa mon front. Je le sentais trembler de colère. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il respirait fortement. Je ne répondais rien. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Pas lui parler.

Naruto l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

« Si tu la fermes pas de suite, je t'envoie à l'hôpital. Tu lui as assez fait de mal. Dégage et ne l'approche plus ou je te promets que je te démonte la gueule. »

Neji repoussa Naruto et leva les mains pour faire cesser toute hostilité

.

« Tu regretteras tes paroles, Naruto. Et toi, Nara, je te garde dans un coin de ma tête. Vous le payerez tous les deux très cher. »

Neji tourna les talons et s'en alla en fulminant. Je sentais le regard de Naruto sur moi. J'osais lever la tête mais la rebaissais aussitôt.

« Sas'ke, je... »

« Tu devrais partir aussi, Naruto. » coupa Shikamaru. « C'était cool ce que tu as fait, mais préférer croire Neji... »

« Je sais mais... Il n'arrêtait pas de me bourrer le crâne... Je sais pas pourquoi j'y ai cru alors que ouais, c'était gros comme une maison... Je suis désolé... »

« C'est pas grave, Naruto... » dis-je dans un murmure. « J'ai plus envie d'y penser.. »

Non, vraiment plus. Je voulais juste rentrer et me blottir contre Shikamaru. Il sembla avoir lu dans mon esprit, parce que c'est ce qu'il proposa.

« Je crois que cette balade a remué pas mal de choses douloureuses... On va rentrer. »

« Prends soin de Sasuke... Je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à lui... Je surveillerai Neji. Il ne touchera pas un seul de ses cheveux... »

« Ouais... On verra bien. À plus, Naruto. »

Je fis un petit signe de la main à Naruto en guise d'au revoir, qu'il me rendit avant de partir.

J'étais content d'être à nouveau dans la chambre de Shikamaru... Je me sentais toujours un peu invincible ici alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi... C'était de le savoir proche, sûrement. Je m'étais allongé sur le ventre en serrant l'oreiller de Shikamaru dans mes bras tandis qu'il me frottait doucement le dos.

« Désolé, si j'avais su que Neji serait là, on serait restés tranquillement ici... »

« Oui, mais tu ne savais pas... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il stoppa ses gestes pour venir d'allonger à côté de moi. Il ouvrit ses bras et j'allais immédiatement m'y caler. Il avait été héroïque.

J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais resté dans ses bras, ni combien de temps il a passé à me caresser le dos. Ce que je savais, c'est que Shikamaru avait le don de m'apaiser.

« T'endors pas, petite marmotte... »

Je grognais un peu pour lui montrer que j'étais bien éveillé.

« Shikamaru ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner chez moi ? Je voudrais récupérer quelques vêtements... »

« Tu veux y aller maintenant ? »

« Il est seize heures trente, ça serait bien qu'on y aille avant que la nuit tombe... »

Sur le trajet, je me rendis compte qu'on habitait pas si loin l'un de l'autre, en réalité.

« Je t'attends ici, je vais appeler ma mère pour savoir si c'est quand même bon pour ce soir. »

« Je ne serais pas long.. »

Je gravissais les escaliers deux par deux. Mon appartement se trouvait au troisième étage. Mais je m'arrêtai à deux pas de l'entrée. Kakashi était devant moi, tout aussi surpris que moi.

« Bonjour, Sasuke. »

« Kakashi-san... »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Du tout. C'était certainement la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir depuis que je l'avais vu... en plein acte...

« Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours, aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien... Je... Je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin, alors, je suis resté au lit... » Je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux. Et je ne supportais plus les siens qui me brûlaient la peau constamment.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir, ce soir ? »

Je lâchais sans contrôler un rire méprisant. Il haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai autre chose à faire, Kakashi-san. Je suis pressé, désolé. »

Je passais à côté de lui et il saisit mon bras au passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bien froid. »

«Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne demandez pas à votre amant, si vous voulez passer du bon temps ? Je... Je ne cherche pas ça, moi. »

« Mon am-... » Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de cligner des yeux.

« C'est toi qui est passé chez moi, hier ? »

« Oui. Ça vous étonne, pas vrai ? Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Il retenait toujours mon bras en le serrant un peu plus fort.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Kabuto et moi, ça n'a rien de sérieux. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et mon souffle se coupa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? » soufflais-je.

« Ça n'a rien de sérieux, Sasuke... Il- »

« Non. Non. Son prénom. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Kabuto. Yakushi. Tu le connais ? »

J'étais estomaqué. Je venais de prendre un nouveau coup en pleine face. Qu'est-ce que Kabuto faisait ici ? Et pire que ça, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Kakashi ? Mon coeur était serré dans ma poitrine. Il battait vite. Trop vite. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était en plomb.

Je me laissai glisser par terre.

« Kabuto était l'infirmier du collège où j'étais... Nous avions eu une relation ensemble... Je croyais que je l'intéressais vraiment mais.. En réalité, il voulait juste coucher avec moi... » dis-je d'une voix faible.

« Tu as eu une relation avec Kabuto ?... »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Kabuto couchait avec Kakashi... Comment...? Pourquoi...?

« C'est quelqu'un de malhonnête, Kakashi-san, il... Il est vraiment odieux... Je lui ai offert ma première fois et... Et il m'a laissé tomber. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec quelqu'un comme lui ? »

« Il m'avait appelé, peu avant que tu arrives, l'autre jour, en me disant qu'il voulait me voir. Je n'ai pas refusé, Kabuto était plutôt quelqu'un d'avenant et d'aimable, au premier abord... Il est arrivé peu après ton départ et là... Il m'a fait du rentre-dedans, j'ai cédé, c'est tout... Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas pour toi et Kabuto. »

« J'en ai assez entendu. Je.. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir, Kakashi-san... Kabuto est... un mauvais souvenir que je veux oublier. Et maintenant qu'il est entré dans votre vie, il va revenir et... »

Mes larmes me trahirent. Je repoussais Kakashi et partis en courant sans finalement passer à mon appartement.

Shikamaru m'attendait en bas de mon immeuble et lorsqu'il me vit dans cet état, s'approcha tout de suite de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ?! »

« Kakashi-san... Il... »

Sans que je puisse en dire plus, Shikamaru me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille que je lui expliquerais une fois rentré chez lui.

Nous étions rentrés depuis un bon quart d'heure, mais les mots étaient bloqués. Mes pleurs s'étaient calmés. Shikamaru ne pressait rien, il me donnait toute son attention.

« Tu te souviens que Kabuto, l'infirmier dont je t'ai parlé ? » dis-je finalement.

« Oui, celui qui a profité de toi. »

« C'était lui chez Kakashi, hier... »

Shikamaru se mordait la lèvre. Je le regardais comme si les réponses à mes questions se trouvaient quelque part au fond de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, putain ?... Pourquoi il est revenu ce mec ? Pourquoi il connaît Kakashi ? Pourquoi il... »

Les larmes recommençaient à couler et les tremblements à secouer mon corps.

« Arrête de pleurer, Sasuke... »

Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'étais connu de personne et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le monde entier conte moi. Je cachais mon visage entre mes mains. Je détestais ma vie. Kabuto était aussi manipulateur que Neji et je redoutais ce qu'il pouvait faire à Kakashi. C'était un adulte, largement moins stupide que moi, mais Kabuto jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il m'avait charmé avec son sourire et ses bonnes attentions mais ce n'était que des mensonges...

Je sentis Shikamaru se lever et prendre mes poignets entre ses mains. Sans avoir eu le temps de relever la tête, ses lèvres se collèrent contre les miennes. Je regardais ses yeux clos sans bouger.

Il grogna un peu en se séparant de moi.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de pleurer. »

Pour le coup, je ne pleurais plus, c'était certain. Je regardais intensément mes pieds. Shikamaru se replaça à côté de moi et cala ses bras sous sa tête en soupirant.

« Oublie Kakashi. Tu as une vie aussi, je te rappelle, et tu ferais mieux de t'en faire pour ça plutôt que pour un mec qui joue avec tes sentiments. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il était prêt à te laisser le temps mais, à peine t'as le dos tourné, il s'envoie en l'air avec un autre. C'est pas très sérieux, franchement. Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête avec ça. Y'en aura d'autres, des mecs. Dis-toi qu'il est pas fait pour toi et t'arrêteras de souffrir pour rien. »

Je regardais Shikamaru avec des yeux ronds. Il avait sûrement raison, au fond... Peut-être que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de Kakashi... Peut-être que c'était passager. Peut-être que c'était un simple caprice. Peut-être... Peut-être...

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je dis ça pour te conseiller, tu sais... Moi, ça m'fait mal de te voir triste pour un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine... T'es un gars super-attachant, sensible, adorable... Et j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses avoir. Des gens que tu aimes te rendent malheureux ? Okay, c'est douloureux mais à côté de ça, y'a des gens qui t'aiment vraiment et qui ne demandent que ton bonheur. »

« Et toi, Shikamaru, tu m'aimes ? »

Il me regarda un instant avant de fixer de nouveau le plafond.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, oui. T'es une petite marmotte qui pleure souvent, mais bon... Je suppose que ça fait partie du package. » Je souriais timidement en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

On reposait nos yeux, enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Une de ses mains voguait maintenant sur ma hanche, formant des tracés imprécis. Je faisais exactement pareil sur son ventre et je sentais qu'il frissonnait. Son coeur battait un peu plus fort aussi. Je trouvais cet échange presque normal et pourtant il y avait une telle ambiguïté. C'était simplement un jeu innocent pour apprendre à se connaître plus en profondeur, sans forcer dépasser certaines limites. C'était comme ça avec lui. On se parlait, oui, mais on se touchait. J'aimais cette proximité. Je n'en avais pas honte. J'en avais besoin pour me rassurer. Pour être bien. Et ça plaisait à Shikamaru.

Me concentrer sur les gens qui m'aimaient ? Shikamaru était bien le seul en ce moment. Alors, je devais me concentrer sur lui. Il le méritait. Il se mettait en quatre pour me redonner le sourire, il me protégeait alors que je ne lui demandais rien...

Je dessinais des cercles sur son ventre, du bout des doigts. Il se tendait lorsque je passais sur des endroits stratégiques. Ses doigts se crispaient sur ma hanche et un léger gémissement traversa ses lèvres closes.

Je voulais lui rendre tout le bien qu'il me donnait, à ma manière. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire autrement, je manquais d'expérience mais mes doigts semblaient lui convenir. Alors, je continuais.

« Sasuke... »

« Shikamaru ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter... »

Je l'interrogeais du regard. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

« J'ai peur de ne plus rien contrôler si tu continues... »

* * *

Bonjour !

C'est ainsi que se termine le chapitre 4 de Soft... Je sais, c'est cruel d'arrêter ici, vous auriez voulu en savoir plus, n'est-ce pas... ? Je comprends. Mais il faudra cependant vous armer de patience. J'attends vos impressions..!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5.

**TheLifeIsOnlyMystery**


End file.
